2009
The following media in this list is from 2009. Movies Universal Home Video Catinthehat dvd.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Paramount Home Video GoodBurgerDVD.jpg|Good Burger|link=Good Burger (VHS/DVD) Warner Bros. Theatrical Harrypotter6 filmposter.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (July 15)|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) Home Video Goonies dvd.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Harrypotter1 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter4 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter5 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter6 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (December 8)|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Blu-ray/DVD) Wizardofoz bluray.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (September 29)|link=The Wizard of Oz (70th Anniversary Edition) Walt Disney Theatrical Both Toy Story and Toy Story 2 were re-released for the first time in 3D in October. Home Video Treasureplanet dvd.jpg|Treasure Planet|link=Treasure Planet (DVD/Blu-ray) Findingnemo dvd.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo (DVD/VHS) Incredibles dvd.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles (DVD/Blu-ray) Aristocats 2008.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats (2008 Special Edition) 101dalmatians 2008.jpg|101 Dalmatians|link=101 Dalmatians (Platinum Edition) Swordinthestone 2008.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (45th Anniversary Edition) Sleepingbeauty 2008.jpg|Sleeping Beauty|link=Sleeping Beauty (50th Anniversary Platinum Edition) Abugslife bluray.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Monstersinc bluray.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (Blu-ray) TriStar Home Video Hook dvd.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD) Matilda sedvd.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (Special Edition) 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone bluray.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) Homealone2_bluray.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Starwarstrilogy2008.jpg|Star Wars: Original Trilogy|link=Star Wars Trilogy (DVD) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask bluray.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek dvd.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 dvd.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) Shrek3 bluray.jpg|Shrek the Third (September 23)|link=Shrek the Third (DVD/Blu-ray) PC Software Apple iTunes_2006.png|iTunes 9 (September 9) Google Google_Chrome_Logo_2008.png|Google Chrome Microsoft Windows-7-logo.png|Windows 7|link=Windows 7 ie8-logo.png|Internet Explorer 8 Television Broadcast syndication 2009title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune CW Network SonicX.png|Sonic X (January 3)|link=Sonic X Titlescreen.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (June 6)|link=Kirby: Right Back at Ya! PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends Cartoon Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House The N/TeenNick Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Sprout Barney season3.jpg|Barney & Friends (seasons 1-3)|link=Barney & Friends Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends Video Games Kirby Kirbysqueaksquad.jpg|Kirby Squeak Squad|link=Kirby Squeak Squad Kirbysuperstarultra.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra|link=Kirby Super Star Ultra Mario/Yoshi supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS|link=Super Mario 64 DS mariokartds.jpg|Mario Kart DS|link=Mario Kart DS newsupermariobros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros.|link=New Super Mario Bros. Superpapermario.jpg|Super Paper Mario|link=Super Paper Mario Supermariogalaxy.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy|link=Super Mario Galaxy Mariokartwii.jpg|Mario Kart Wii|link=Mario Kart Wii Mario&Luigi3.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story|link=Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story NSMBWii.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii|link=New Super Mario Bros. Wii Sonic sonicthehedgehog360.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 360|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 360 Sonic_Rush_Adventure.jpg|Sonic Rush Adventure|link=Sonic Rush Adventure SonicChronicles.jpg|Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood|link=Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood SonicUnleashed.jpg|Sonic Unleashed|link=Sonic Unleashed Sonicandtheblackknight.jpg|Sonic and the Black Knight|link=Sonic and the Black Knight Music Harrypotter6 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (soundtrack) Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harrypotter7.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Websites Kirby's official fansite, titled Kirby's Rainbow Resort, changed its address to www.kirbysrainbowresort.net. Logos of 2009 Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures NBC Universal Television (2004).jpg|NBC Universal Television Distribution|link=Universal Television Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Entertainment|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment Paramount_(2002).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount Television (2002).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Paramount_High Definition (2006).jpg|Paramount High Definition Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2005).jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2009).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Walt Disney Pictures (2006).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Television Animation (2003 2014).mp4 20160108 070043.357.jpg|Walt Disney Television Animation|link=Walt Disney Television Disney-ABC_Domestic_Television_(2007).jpg|Disney-ABC Domestic Television|link=Disney-ABC Domestic Television Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2007).jpg|Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC CBS Television Distribution (2007).jpg|CBS Television Distribution|link=CBS Television Distribution HiT_Entertainment_(2006).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (2005).jpg|4Kids Productions|link=4Kids Entertainment Hasbro (2008).png|Hasbro PBS (2002).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids (1999-A).jpg|PBS Kids|link=PBS Kids HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2000.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=ABC Family Disney_Channel.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Nickelodeon 2009.png|Nickelodeon Productions|link=Nickelodeon Productions Nick at Nite 2009.png|Nick at Nite TeenNick 2009.png|TeenNick|link=TeenNick Cartoon Network 2004.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Boomerang logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning NCI 1999.png|National Captioning Institute Nintendods_logo.jpg|Nintendo DS|link=Nintendo DS Wii_logo1.jpg|Wii|link=Wii Category:Timeline